


"You are such an a**hole"

by Haesselmaas



Category: Gute Zeiten Schlechte Zeiten | Good Times Bad Times
Genre: First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haesselmaas/pseuds/Haesselmaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carsten and Lenny's first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You are such an a**hole"

Carsten grabbed Lenny by the neck with both hands and pulled him towards him so that their lips were forced together. He leaned back and pulled Lenny with him. Lenny was on top of him and held his body tightly while moving his hands up and down his back. When they finally came up for air Carsten quickly moved up the bed and Lenny followed him. Carsten moved one hand down to Lenny's hips while the other travelled from his neck to his shoulder, forcing the sweatshirt off the shoulder and exposing the arm. Lenny quickly took care of the rest, throwing the sweatshirt on the floor and returning to Carsten, rolling them on the bed so that he was underneath Carsten. They suddenly stopped and looked at each other. This was the point where, in the past, it would have been natural for Lenny to jump off the bed, claiming that it was a mistake and that he must have been temporarily insane. In the past. But not now. This time he looked up at Carsten with eyes filled with love and trust and smiled. Carsten let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He had had a nagging fear that Lenny once again would run off, leaving him heartbroken and horny as hell, followed by several hellish weeks of frustrated and angry Lenny, punching anything around him with the slightest provocation. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss him gently.

As the kiss deepened, Lenny started to explore Carsten's body with his hands. His left hand moved through Carsten's hair and then joined his right one on his chest, turning them and pushing him gently down on the mattress, opening the buttons on his shirt. Carsten silently lay back, breathless that this was actually happening. He was afraid to do or say anything that would stop Lenny from acting on the passion he could see in his eyes. As Carsten lay down Lenny let his hands slide down his body, feeling his tightened nipples and muscles. He thought he knew what Carsten would feel like, having imagined him so many times. But this was different. There was something unique about this body that even he could have never imagined. This was…Carsten. Not having the power to stop himself and not really knowing if he would have if he could, Lenny leaned over Carsten's body and started kissing his chest. Lenny knew that Carsten was probably bewildered by this, but he couldn't help himself. He needed to feel that body on his lips, to taste that skin with his tongue. Moving on top of Carsten to slowly kiss his way up the neck he suddenly heard Carsten groaning.

Lenny stopped kissing for a moment to wonder what he did, only to feel the bulge against his thigh. He blushed and then looked at Carsten who was doing everything he could not to look at him. Then he made up his mind. You would have thought that since he was a virgin in this field things would be awkward and bumpy, but it wasn't. It felt so natural for Lenny to move onto his side and slowly slide his hand down Carsten's chest to open his belt, unbutton and unzip his pants and slide his hand inside. Carsten was shocked but he didn't really have much time to react because it felt like heaven to have Lenny touching him there. He couldn't breathe, let alone talk, and when Lenny started to move his hand his back arched up and he could only see white.

Lenny let his hand do what felt natural to him without thinking about it too much. He thought that if he did that he might _over_ think it, and end up ruining it. Instead he focused on Carsten. He saw his eyes staring up into space, his mouth opening and stuttering, not being able to utter a single syllable. Lastly he saw Carsten arch up off the bed, close his eyes and sigh. Lenny couldn't take his eyes off Carsten. He had thought, especially in Barcelona, that he couldn't possibly want him more, but the sight of him like this made his pants shrink five sizes. Carsten was breathing heavily, as if he had just been almost drowning, and his heart rate was coming back to normal. Lenny's hand was still in Carsten's pants and he seemed only notice now that his hand was covered in white, sticky fluid. He wiped it on the mattress and looked up at Carsten. Sated and filled with disbelief over what just happened Carsten raised his head to look at Lenny. For a couple of minutes all they could do was stare deeply in each other's eyes, the intensity growing every second. And then it was like an explosion went off in the room. Carsten grabbed for Lenny at the same time as Lenny moved swiftly up the bed to wrestle Carsten to the mattress and kiss him roughly. They kept on rolling around like that for a while, half fighting, half kissing, until they ended up with Lenny lying beneath Carsten with his hands pinned above his head and Carsten's leg between his.

Carsten had a very clear idea of what to do next and he let his inner animal come out. While kissing him roughly he released Lenny's hands and moved his own down to hold his hips and pin him to the bed. While moving down Lenny he slid his hands over his chest, removing his undershirt and biting him savagely along the way. Once the undershirt was off he moved down again and then it was Lenny's turn to arch off the bed. Carsten put his hands on Lenny's crotch, stroking him with his pants still on and when Lenny groaned and clearly couldn't take it anymore, only then did he undo his pants and pull them off. Now he was down to his underwear. Carsten breathed heavily on that clearly defined bulge and watched Lenny shudder before he removed them and returned the favor he had gotten earlier. But he wanted to go one step further than Lenny. He heart beat loudly as he bent over Lenny and slowly let his tongue slide over the entire length of the member. Lenny gasped, but since it didn't seem like a protest Carsten didn't stop. Far from it. He continued to run his lips, tongue and hands over Lenny's flesh, transfixed by the sounds he could extract from Lenny and by the very intoxicating taste. Carsten had been with other men before, but this was different. This was Lenny. He didn't think he could ever stop. Lenny screamed out, but it was muffled by Carsten's lips on his. They stayed like that until Lenny's breathing returned to normal and then they leaned back next to each other, exhausted.

Lenny was looking at Carsten. "Ok…". Carsten turned his head to look at him, suddenly nervous. "Ok good or ok bad?" "Well…" Lenny turned to look up at the ceiling. "Somehow I imagined it differently…" Carsten was now officially nervous. "How do you mean?"

"Well…somehow…longer?" Carsten let out a breath and smiled, relieved. "Well, that wasn't my fault…! But for a first time…" They both smiled and held on to each other as if they were about to arm wrestle. Staring at each other, still passively fighting, Lenny relented. "Well…it really was… Wow…" Carsten smiled, still keeping all his strength in his arm. Then he drew him in, wrestled his arm around Lenny's neck, held his jaw in a firm hold and kissed him fiercely. And Lenny dropped his defenses…


End file.
